Never Let Go: The House of Rose Red
by Sirius's Wife
Summary: Harry has been taken. Sirius will stop at nothing to get him back, even if it means going to the house he fears more than Grimmauld Place. Kind of a Crossover with Rose Red. Rated mature for language, blood and gore.


_I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter other than this story...JK OWNS THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE AS WELL AS THE CHARACTERS. Im just borrowing the characters for now. To me this is kind of a crossover between SAW, The Shining/Rose Red. If you dont think so im sorry but to me it kind of is. Alittle Horror and angst, ALOT OF FLASHBACKS. The place is actually called Rose Red but the horrors in it is sort of like the shining and like SAW because the Death Eaters sends visions of Harry locked in the room like in that movie....dont remember which one.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Never Let Go: The House of Rose Red  
**

**Chapter One: And that he swears.  
**

Sirius did not notice his surroundings as he marched forward, down the halls of the Department of Criminal Law at the Ministry of Magic, all he saw was red, his eyes black with determination and murder...and fear. Fear for what has happened, what could happen. Wizards and Witches stepped back as they seen him approach, they could see these emotions in his eyes. Of course they wasn't going to stop him, they wasn't screaming and running. Sirius's name had been cleared after he caught Pettigrew, and with the help of his thirteen year old godson, had been turned in. That was two years ago. Two happy years of getting to know his godson, of his godson living with him.

"Sirius!" he heard the familiar voice of Kingsley running behind him to catch up, he didn't care, the only thing that mattered is what awaited him in Interrogation Room 19, and he wasn't stopping.

"Sirius!" Kingsley had finally caught up. "Don't do anything rash! They are interro-SIRIUS!!"

Sirius hadnt slowed, nor even showed that he knew his fellow Auror was talking to him. He had made it into Interrogation Room 19, he stormed in and seen his target. An unmasked Death Eater, bound to a chair across the table from Thomas, from the Aurors Interrogation Division, AID Agent.

"Sirius you cannot be-" Thomas didn't have time to react-

Sirius lunged at the bound Death Eater and started to repeatedly punch him. The chair toppled over and the Death Eater starred up at Sirius as Kingsley and Thomas grabbed him by his arms and held him back. Sirius never took his eyes off the Death Eater.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Sirius growled. "WHERE'S MY GODSON!" he bellowed that last question struggling against the other Aurors.

"Sirius-" Thomas started giving Sirius a rough shake, "You can stay here during the interrogation, but you have to let us INTERROGATE!"

Sirius growled and continued to stare at the now bloody face of the Death Eater.

"Fine-" They released him and he stood next to the wall, not releasing his gaze from the Death Eater. "You better start talking...before I start swinging."

"I shall talk." The Death Eater starring back at Sirius said, an amused smirk lining his bloody features, "Because no matter how fast you get to your precious godson, it will be too late."

Sirius growled and Kingsley held on to his shoulder.

"WHERE IS HE!"

The Death Eater smiled. "Far away by now." his black eyes showed a sickening glint, he was toying with Sirius and the other Aurors.

"Where!" Sirius and Kingsley yelled.

"To the house, of Rose Red."

Sirius felt his stomach plummet to the ground..._No...not there!_ Sirius was very aware of what Rose Red was, and what was inside...combined with Voldemort.

Sirius stormed out of the room. Kingsley on his heel again. "Sirius you cannot go there alone!"

"My godson is there!" Sirius finally snapped. "My godson has been kidnapped by Voldemort and was taken to the house of Rose Red! Im going!"

"Sirius! You dont even know where it is!" Kingsley shouted to Sirius's retreating back.

Sirius wasn't listening to him, yes he did know where Rose Red is, he knows all about that horrid place. He had suffered in that house before, he was NOT going to let his godson suffer, he is NOT going to let his godson die! He was going after his godson, he was going to get him back. And he would not rest until Harry was safe at home once again...and that, he swears.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dumbledore paced his office after receiving word from Kingsley that Harry had been kidnapped and a Death Eater was caught and is currently being interrogated. He was currently awaiting further word on the interrogation as to the whereabouts of young Potter. In the middle of his pacing the door burst open and in strode a handfull of the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley looked pale, scared and close to tears. Behind her was her husband Mr. Weasley, who was also pale and worried, behind him was their oldest sons Bill and Charlie who looked determined to help in anyway they can.

"Molly-" Dumbledore started, but Mrs. Weasley cut across him.

"Oh Albus!" she wailed, her husband put his hands on his wife's shoulders. "Where is he?! What could have happened! We need answers!" on her last statement she huffed, and she looked mad at the lack of information.

"Molly, I assure you that we will find Harry. As of right now, the only information that I have is that Harry was taken from his home on Leasin Drive while Sirius was at work. We were alerted the moment the wards failed, we have a captured Death Eater currently being interrogated. I am waiting on Kingsley for an update." Dumbledore explained calmly. "Now please take a seat, and try to calm down. Panicking is not going to help us in this situation."

Mr. Weasley and Bill helped Mrs. Weasley into a chair. She had began to sob and whimpering "Poor Harry."

"Is there anything we can do Dumbledore?" Bill asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "Once I get word from Kingsley we will be able to form a plan on getting Harry back. As of now we are helpless." he said again while summoning Molly a cup of tea. Who took it in her shaking hands but could not bare to drink it.

"We will help." Mr. Weasley said, determination shining from his brown eyes.

Bill and Charlie nodded, matching determination fuming their eyes.

Dumbledore nodded his thanks.

Further discussion was cut off by a burst of blue fire eminating from the fireplace, and Kingsley stomped in. "Dumbledore, we have a problem."

Dumbledore and the Weasley looked to Kingsley, "What is it?"

"The Death Eater said that Potter is being held captive at The House of Rose Red. Our research found that the house is in Transylvania, Romania. But that is all the information we can find on the house. According to the Death Eater, the Dark Lord is holding him until he can get an audience to witness the death of The Boy Who Lived."

Mrs. Weasley sobbed louder and the other Weasleys paled.

"What can we do?" Bill asked again. No one acknowledged his question.

"What is the other problem Kingsley," Dumbledore asked, his all knowing glint was gone as if someone used a put outer on them.

"Sirius is already on his way there...alone."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sirius apparated to his home on Leasin Drive, the home he and his godson shared. Sirius burst through the door for the first time since that morning...when he had said goodbye to his godson. The house was ominous with Harry's presence...as if it had been deserted all along. With a sagging heart Sirius looked around at the ruined furniture, evidence of the struggle that had taken place just hours before. Sirius couldn't take it anymore, he fell to the floor, tears running down his face as he thought about that morning.

_::::FLASHBACK::::_

_"Alright Harry im gone!" Sirius rose from the breakfast table. Grabbing his cloak off the back of it. Looking over to his still groggy godson and chuckling at his hair, which was ten times messier than usual. Harry looked up from his half finished bacon and gave a small smile._

_"'kay." He yawned. "Don't work too hard!" Sirius smiled and ruffled his godsons hair._

_"HEY!" Harry chuckled. "Don't make it to where i can't manage it!"_

_Sirius put his hand on his chest in mock shock, "You mean it was manageable before!"_

_Harry laughed harder, Sirius smiled at the shining green eyes that laughed with their owner's. _

_"OK, this time im out." he walked to the door, Harry following him. _

_"Hey, Siri, can we work on motorcycle after you get home!" Harry asked, practically jumping up and down with excitement, Sirius had been showing Harry how to work on his flying motorcycle to make it run better, how to service it and keep it tuned. They were even putting new graphics on it and 'tricking it out' as Harry put it. Sirius promised after Harry turned 16 and got his license he would teach Harry how to ride.  
_

_Sirius smiled, "OF COURSE! What do you think helps me get through my days?"_

_Harry beamed. He gave Sirius a hug, "Have a good day at work!" Harry waved from the door, Sirius waved back smiling at godson as he closed the door._

_::END FLASHBACK:::_

Sirius looked around the destroyed house again. He went to his garage and mounted his flying motorcycle. And with a loud bang and the sound of the engine he took to the air, to the House of Rose Red in Transylvania.

:

:

:

:

_review if ya want to._


End file.
